


I Don't Love Him... Right?

by LuvEreri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Boy!Levi, Controlling Prince, F/M, Feisty Princess, Human Trafficking, Mikasa is younger than Eren, Princes & Princesses, Short Eren, Tall Levi, girl!eren, rebellious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvEreri/pseuds/LuvEreri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An arranged marriage with the prince of Rose and the princess of Maria. Even so they've never seen each others face, but the rumors behind them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Getting What??

**Author's Note:**

> I know I shouldn't be making this but... TOO BAD!!!
> 
> I'm only going to be leaving this chapter unless I feel like updating or when I'm done with "Sad Song". So enjoy this for now.

"What are you doing still up?"

"Minding my own business. What about you?"

"Coming to tell my Lord he needs to rest for tomorrow."

Sighing I stand up and walk to the other side of my desk, "Listen, Four Eyes, if I want to go to sleep then I will."

Rolling their eyes they begin to pull me down the hallway. Dragging my feet they start straining their words.

"Come... On... Sir... I don't... Have all... Night!"

Finally at my sleeping chambers I sigh in defeat. Walking in I start to undress after closing the door. Landing in my bed I close my eyes and sigh. Tomorrow we'd be going over to the Maria Kingdom for my arranged marriage. I've never actually met my soon to be bride but I've heard rumors that she was a fiesty one.

Chuckling to myself I roll over and close my eyes to fall into a dreamless sleep.

××× 

"Eren, we're going to get caught!"

"Oh quiet, Sasha. Armin is still sleep. We're fine. Now hurry before he _does_ wake up."

Climbing over the hedge I see a small hut. Confused I jump down the hedge and walk towards the hut. Opening the door I finds it full of swords. Gasping in shock I start walking around in awe.

There were so many different swords. Wooden practice swords, long double blade swords, the list was endless.

Before I could finish looking I was being pulled away by none other than Sasha, " Come on! There were so many swor-"

"Too bad! One of the room lights turned on. What if it's Armin?"

"Then we better hurry." Picking the bottom of my dress I start running to the back door.

Slowly walking uo the stairs and into my room I'm not caught until I hear someone clear their throat. Turning around quickly I find my mother on my bed. Groaning internally I sit down next to her.

Huffing as I sit I cross my arms looking away. Feeling fingers under my chin I'm suddently looking into my mother's eyes, "What have you done now?"

"Nothing bad." I say looking at my dress, "But what about that hut in the back yard full if swords? You never told me about that."

"Because as a princess you're not suppose to be as aggressive as you are. It's a great quality of you but if you're to be married then you need to learn to be less... Outgoing." My mother finishs.

"But I don't want to marry some prince I don't know." Grabbing her shoulders I pull her into a hug, "Plus, I don't think I'll ever be able to pull in all this _outgoing_ ness."

Laughing she stands up and walks to the door. Before she closed it she looked back, "I know you want me to leave already but you're not the only one who likes this arranged marriage. Now get some sleep. In a couple of hours you need to be getting ready."

After she closed the door I lay down on my bed. This arrange marriage was going to ruin me. Not only will I have no freedom, the prince I'm marrying my be annoying and ugly.

Shivering at the mental picture I take off my slippers and robe before going under my blanket. Sighing I dream about the anonymous prince.

×××

"So this is the all mighty Maria Kingdom?" I ask stepping out the carriage.

"I kind of like it." Hanji says nudging me lightly.

Rolling my eyes I walk through the tall doors to be greeted by Grisha Jaegar. Bowing down I greet him properly, "Hello, King Jaegar, my name is Levi Ackerman. Soon to be Ruler of the Rose Kingdom."

"Please, call me Grisha. And if you can follow me upstairs where you'll be getting ready for the marriage."

"Is he able to see his bride?" Hanji ask while following behind us.

"At the alter. We don't want to spoil the surprise." Understanding I walk into the room finding a royal groom outfit laying on the bed. The colors were a mixture of gold, red, and white.

"I'll leave you to it. Mind you our hair dresser will be coming in shortly." Grisha says closing the door.

Throwing myself on the bed I sigh loudly. Watching Hangi look around I start undressing, "Woah there, my Lord. I'm not the bride even if I'm beautiful."

"Beautiful? More like horrifying." I say chuckling, "But anyways help me put this on."

×××

"Eren! Wake up, we don't have all day."

Pulling my pillow over my face I groan. Armin decided to wake me up 4 hours after I fell asleep. Sitting up I glare at him, "Why do you hate me?"

"It's not that I hate you, It's the fact that you're going to be taking a while getting ready. So jump in the shower we don't have all day." Armin says letting the hair stylist, dress designer, and Sasha in.

Pushing aside the blanket I stand up and walk to my bathroom with Sasha. Closing the door I let my gown fall with a sigh. Stepping out of it Sasha starts to tie my hair into a braid. 

Sitting in the tub I wait for the water to run down my body. When it does I let my body relax, "Sasha why does Armin hate me?"

"He doesn't hate you," she says sitting down waiting till I was done, "he just wants the best for you and the kingdom."

"Seems to like the kingdom more than me." I say huffing as the water turns off.

Throwing a towel over my head Sasha started drying my hair. Attempting to grab my robe I end up slipping on my gown falling on my butt while Sasha lands on top of me.

Laughing lightly I grab my robe and wrap it around me. Letting her finish drying my hair we walk out the bedroom to find the hair stylist waiting behind my chair and the dress designer pulling in my dress.

Sitting down I sigh for the hundredth time I let them poke at me for the next hours.

×××

Pulling back my collar I look at Hanji through the mirror, "Why the hell did you tie this so tight?"

"Because, the tighter the better. Plus, your bride might think you're fit."

"I may be short but I can still kick your ass."

"Pish posh you'll live."

Rolling my eyes I throw the long ass robe I make my way to the desk chair. Hearing a knock on the door I tell them to come in. Watching the stylist walk in I sigh. They looked like they'd poke and pull at my hair for a while.

"Hello, my name is Connie. I'm here to do your hair."

"There's not much to work with but proceed."

Sitting back I feel him touch my hair. Feeling fingers run through my hair I close my eyes, "Don't worry sir, this isn't going to take long."

As 10 minutes passed by Hanji made small talk with Connie whuch consiste of weird topics.

"So what's better, the grapes here or the knives?"

"They have nothing in common though." Connie says rubbing gel in his hands.

"But the grapes should be sweet here right, while the knives are-"

"Actually," Connie interrupts as he runs his fingers through my hair, "the grapes here aren't as sweet as other say. They're actualy pretty sour to me but I've had them once. If you want to learn more then maybe the princess will know."

"Then I guess I'm off to the princess's room. I shall be right back."

Watching Hanji leave I sigh, "Is your friend always like this?"

"Sadly, yes."

×××

Hearing a knock on my door I let Sasha see who it is as I put on my veil and robe. Seeing someone I've never seen before I ask who they are.

"I am Prince Levi's advisor Hanji. And I have a question."

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Princess Eren and this is my friend slash servant Sasha. Also what is your question?"

"Very nice to meet you. Anyways I was wondering how sweet or sour are the grapes here?"

Looking over to Sasha even if I couldn't see that well I signalled for her to answer, "Well they are a mixture of both you could say. A little sweet and a little sour. That's also what makes our wines to die for."

"Really? Well could you answer a few of my other questions while you get ready?"

Tangling my fingers I tilt my head down, "I still need to finish getting ready and you're the Prince's advisor. I don't want you telling him what I look like."

"No problem. I'll just turn around." After Hanji finish turning I lift the veil, "Is this better?"

"Much. I'll have Sasha answer you're questions as I put on my dress."

Letting their voice turn into back round noise I step into my dress. It was a white dress with rose designs decorating the train and bottom of the dress. Puting on the sleeves I try to tighten the back but can't.

"Excuse me Sasha, can I have a little help here?"

Hearing a chair scrap the floor I wait for her. Unexpectedly I loose my breathe, so I suck in. After she ties a bow I let out a breathe, but it's short. Lifting the bottom I slip off my slippers to put on a pair of heels.

Putting on my veil I have Sasha lead me to my bed, "I'm sorry Hanji but may you please go back to the Prince? I'll be sure to answer any more questions you have."

"Oh for sure. I'll see you at the ceremony." As the door closes I let out a sigh. Standing up I move aside my veil to look at Sasha, "Can you go get Armin and tell him I'm ready?"

"Sure." Watching her leave I sit back down on my bed.

Hearing the door open I find Armin holding his hand out. Getting up I walk over and place mine on top. Walking down the stairs he tells me what's happening.

"Since it didn't take as long for the both of you to get ready, thankfully, we're starting the ceremony. You will be walked out by the King, your father, to be handed of then our priest will pray over you and then you and the Prince will say your vows before the reception."

Tripping over my foot Armin catches me before I fall, "Don't start the day with a bruised face. Pick the bottom up."

Doing as he says I continue down the stairs to turn into the dining room, "This is where we're keeping you temporary. Don't get comfortable."

As Armin leaves I stay standing not wanting to try and get back up. While I wait for Armin I fold my hands while looking around. Hearing shuffling and words I get punished for saying coming down the stairs I move a layout of the veil so you can kind of see my face. Walking down the hall was a tall gentleman wearing a royal red robe which trailed behind him.

He hand ravenous black hair and porcelain white skin. His silverly blue eyes held irrigation yet curiosity. Turning his head my way I hide myself behind the wall while cursing myself. Checking if he wasn't there I sigh in relief, maybe he didn't see me.

"Eren, dear, it's time." My father says holding out his hand.

Grabbing it he loops itwith his elbow before we start walking, "Now dear your mother told me what happened last night."

"Should we really be talking about this on my wedding— I mean _arranged_ wedding?"

"I guess it is inappropriate but either deal with it now or I won't let you take your dagger you love so much."

As we stop in front of the garden doors I look up at him, "You wouldn't dare?"

"Try me Even. Now why the night before a marriage you go in the garden?"

"I was bored and it was my last adventure before I'd be pinned down by a Prince. Plus, I wanted to see what was behind the hedge since I was younger."

"Doesn't give you the right to disobey what was said. I was going to let you keep a sword but as punishment I shall not give you a sword. Maybe a new corset."

Glaring at my father I open my mouth to speak but the doors open. Putting on a fake smile quickly we start walking down the tiles leading to the garden. Knowing my dad was having a blast seeing me like this I press my elbow into his side.

"I know you're enjoying this old man."

"Who wouldn't?"

"Im going to hurt you old man, one day."

×××

"I'm going to fucking hurt you Four Eyes!"

"It fell out my hand! Don't blame me."

Sighing I'm happy when we make it down the last stairs. Following on of the servants it seems I'm being watched. Looking in the dining room I catch a glimpse of white before it's gone. Shaking my head I continue down the hall and into a garden. 

I finally stop near a rose brush with chairs in front of me. Many people are here today but none I recognize, all except Hanji. Not before long I start seeing white come down the aisle. Realizing this is my bride to be I look over her from what I can see.

The dress hugs her slim yet curvy figure while complementing her sun kissed skin. Even with the veil in the way I could tell she was extraordinary. Realizing my mouth was opened a little I closed it looking to see if anyone noticed.

Seeing Hanji in the crowd giggling I sigh assuming they saw. Standing up straighter I take her hand when she's close enough. Looking at Grisha I nod once to get his blessing. As he nods twice I know I have his blessing. Facing my bride to be I try to find any other features while the priest talks.

When he gets to my part I say how I'll protect and serve my queen as best as I can. After she says her part the priest says I can pull her veil back. Picking up the fabric carefully I pulling back showing her face.

Before I know it words are coming out my mouth, "You are..."


	2. You're My What??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait but I said I'd update when I feel like it. I'm also working on different drafts and story. But I hope you appreciate this chapter even if it's shitty.

"You are... gorgeous." I whisper so only she hears causing her ears flush red.

Clearing my thoat I look at the priest for him to continue. Watching as the ring holder brings two rings with large stones. The priest says, "You will now present to your bride/husband her/his ring."

Picking up the smallest out of the two rings I slide it on her ring finger. When she slides the ring on my finger I grab her hand interlinking our fingers.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Reaching up to rest her hands on my shoulders she trys to stand on her tippy toes to reach but before she could I quickly, making sure she doesn't fall, I move her so I'm leaning over her. Bringing my lips down I peck her lips before helping her back up. Hearing claps in the back round we make our way to the dinng hall. When we get past the glass doors the guards leave us alone.

Turning towards her I bow deeply, "I'm sorry for what I did at the alter."

Feeling hands under my shoulder I look up to find the princess trying to pick me up. With a raised eyebrow I ask what she is doing.

"Trying to stop whatever you're doing. It's unnecessary, but don't try it again without my permission. Also, my name is Eren Jaeger." She says putting her hand out

Nodding in understanding I grab her outstretched hand bringing to my forehead, "I understand. My name is Levi Ackerman. I hope I am to your liking."

"Yes you are. Also I hope to get along well with you too." Hearing a knock at the door she sighs, "We should get a move on, they're expecting us to be at the ball room." 

Pulling me down the halls we don't let our hands go. When we're in front of two large doors Eren stops. Looking at her in question she explains to me that the guards inside will open the doors shortly. Nodding we stand in silence until the doors suddenly opening.

Inside seemed to be the whole Maria Kingdom was present. Gulping down my nerves I follow Eren's lead to the King and Queen seats. The walk from the doors to the seats was a runway of beady eyes.

Sitting down on the different height chairs everyone continues with what they were doing. Sighing I look over to Eren and find her chatting with Hanji who was suddently standing inbetween both chairs. Groaning I try to get her to stop talking with her.

"Why? She doesn't seem bad."

"Unless you want your brain to become a fucked up mess, continue. But don't come asking me to save you." as one of the servants passed us I grab a glass of wine.

Rolling her eyes she turns back over to find herself in a strange conversation, "So when you and my Levi finally have sex do you expect to be pregnant with twins or triplets. Or even quadroplets?!"

Turning back towards me she pleads with her eyes but I just sip on my wine casually. 

×××

 _That douche bag!_ I scream in my head  
Facing back to Hanji I smile sweetly, "Um.. I don't think it'll be that fast of a pregnancy but I guess we'll hope for the best."

"Oh! Interesting. Ok so I want to know, could I possibly get a sample of your blood?"

Widen eyes I hear snickering besides me. Ignoring it I say, "I-I don't think that's a wise idea."

"Awww!! But then I can see whether or not you and Levi will make strong babies. I mean I've already taken some of his blood and sperm so I already know about him."

Turning towards Levi quickly I find him coughing up a storm, "Shitty glasses when the hell did I give you permission to do that?!"

"You didn't. I took it when you were sleep one night. Quite a deep sleeper on certain days you know."

Shocked with this information I turn towards the crowd to make sure no one was listening in other than the guards who were looking a little pink in the cheeks. Slapping Levi on the shoulder I try to tread us into a more _appropriate_ topic.

"So are we staying here or going back to your castle?"

"Depends on what you want. I don't care either way but if I am to stay here I need to grab some things from my castle. Also do you have any issues with the height difference?"

"I guess we could stay at yours since all I have to pack my stuff instead of you going over them coming back. But why would I have an issue with what height difference?"

"The chairs. Since we'll probably be coming back here in the future we could have the Queen seat leveled with the Kings."

"I guess. But what about your castle?"

"Don't worry, my family has always made them leveled. So when do you want to leave?"

Thinking over everything I tell him after a week in time we can leave. Nodding his head stands up grabbing everyones attention.

"Attention everyone. In a week's time me and my new wife will be leaving g to my castle. A toast if you would." Raising his glass everyone follows. Taking a sip he looks over at me and smiles.


	3. We're Sleeping Where?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooo sorry! I haven't updates this since like November. I'm such a horrible person. Even though this is short I hope you enjoy it. Sorry again.

Smiling down at Eren I sip my drink before sitting back down, "So what do you do, Princess?"

"Well, I really like swords and all the stuff you men do, but my father is a douche and won’t let me. By the way, aren't you suppose to be prince like? You're always saying foul language."

"I'm not your average prince, dear." I snicker.

…

Walking into her room I look around amazed, “What’s with the dopey expression?”

“Oh, I just though your room would have been more feminine.” I say looking back at her.

Watching her roll her eyes she walks to the bed. Picking up something from it, I try to take a glance at it, but she pulls it against her chest too quickly. Clearing her throat she excuses herself to the bathroom. Looking at the closed door I just sigh before walking out the room to find a maid or butler to get me clothes. Unfortunately I find Hanji, “Levi! What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with the princess making babies?”

“Hanji,” I say as my eye twitches, “I need a change of clothes.”

“Oh fine, you grumpy grump, but you shouldn't have trusted me with this task.” She says running down the hall.

Rubbing my temples I go back to Eren’s room to find her under the blanket already. Raising an eyebrow i sit at the end, “Why are you in bed already?”

“None of your concern.” She growls out with light blush on her cheeks.

Nodding my head I hear a knock on the door causing me to groan. Getting up and opening the door I see Hanji holding a too small shirt and pants, “What in the living fuck is wrong with you?”

“My father dropped me on my head when I was a baby.”

Rubbing my temples I mumble, “Of course. Anyways give me these sad excuse of clothes.”  
Snatching them away I slam the door in her face. Taking off the robe and shirt I fold them neatly before placing them on a chair. Hearing a cough I look back to see Eren blushing causing me to realize what I was doing, “I-I’m sorry. I forgot you were here. My shitty advisor brought me unsuitable clothes, so I’ll just sleep in these pants.”

“O-Okay.”

Slipping under the blankets I scoot to the edge of the bed with Eren on the other side, “Good night, Eren.”

“Good night, Levi.”

…

Feeling warmth surrounding me I snuggle closer to it. Hearing a yawn I start to question, _Since when was my bed this warm?_. Sitting up quickly I look down to see Levi waking up. Letting out a squeak I try to get out the bed, but end up falling out of it. Rubbing my head I remember what I had on, “Um, Eren, what are you wearing?”

Trying to cover myself I tell him to look away. Sasha was so generous to leave me only a pair of panties and a short baby doll dress for my sleep wear. Grabbing an extra blanket from my bed I wrap it around myself before telling Levi he could look again, “Our friends must really want us to do something. Too bad I’m a gentle man.”

“Yeah, so do you want to go down for breakfast?”

“Yes. just let me put on this shirt then I’ll wait outside.” Grabbing the shirt he puts it over his head letting me gawk at his six-pack quickly without him knowing. After pulling it down and buttoning, he walks out the room leaving me alone.

Dropping the blanket I walk over to my closet to pick out a dress. Taking off the baby doll dress I take down a red dress. Stepping into it I bring it up, but groan after putting my hands through the sleeves. The back needed to be tied.

Picking up the bottom while keeping a hand over my chest, I go ask Levi if he could tie it for me. Opening the door I see him standing on the wall across the door, “Oh, um… Could tie this for me please?”

Walking towards me I turn around, so he could tie it, “How tight do you want it?”

“Oh you know, tight enough so I can’t breath, not that tight duh!” Crossing my arms I turn back around when he grabbed the strings. Getting the breath knocked out of me I glare back at Levi.

“Don’t worry, Eren, I’m not that sinister.” Feeling it loosen I sigh heavily. Adjusting the sleeves Levi finishes tying the back. Hearing a tch I look back at Levi asking if everything's alright.

“The stupid string is crooked, so it looks stupid.” Squinting my eyes I think over how weird he is, “Nothing I can do now, so I presume we're going to the dining hall for breakfast?”

“Yeah, we should hurry up too. My father likes to yell at me for minor things.”


	4. I'm sorry

Hello people who have been waiting all for of the evers. I'm sorry for abandoning all of you. I have no motivation to continue and my stress levels are out of the atmosphere. I just want you all to know I'm never going to give up on my stories but the wait time is going to be very big. Thank you if you are going to continue to waiting. I want to give you the best chapter I can make. I have some of the next chapter written so if you want to see it just comment. 

Once again I apologize to you. Also on a final note my name is Kei.

**Author's Note:**

> Strange cliff hanger but I want to continue this into the next chapter when I write it.


End file.
